<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What did I do to him? by anonymousskamfrstan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800383">What did I do to him?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousskamfrstan/pseuds/anonymousskamfrstan'>anonymousskamfrstan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousskamfrstan/pseuds/anonymousskamfrstan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after Skam France 7x08 clip 2. Max acts distant and Tiff does not know why and is visibly hurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Bernini/Tiffany "Tiff" Prigent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mardi | 16:00 </p><p>Tiff's last class has finished. She was relieved, because she was dealing with a headache all day. While packing her bag, she noticed her phone lit up and immediately looked, but it was just Anaïs spamming her about her newest Tinder date.</p><p>She felt irritated, sad, angry, and she did not know why. Or well she did know, but she did not know what she had done. To him. And she wanted to text him, ask him why he acted so distant, but at the same time she felt angry that he acted this way, too angry to even ask him about it. Tears were lighting up her eyes when the teacher asked Tiff to move. </p><p>Walking through the hallway, she noticed Jo and Lola talking at Jo's locker and joined them.</p><p>'Hey there girl!' Jo said happily, and hugged Tiff so tight that it reminded her of Anaïs' annoying hugs. 'How is Moïra doing?' Jo asked, hoping for a happy answer. </p><p>Lola merely stared between Tiff and the ground and did not say anything. 'She is doing really good,' Tiff answered with a smile. 'The doctors said that it was a scare, but that we should be relieved that it is over now. She also seems to sleep better, although I think I have to thank the dad for that.' </p><p>With that comment, Lola coughed a little awkwardly, which made Tiff confused. 'Ah well, girl, glad to see she's better. When can we see her again? I want to learn her more about the art of life!' Jo winked. </p><p>'How about tonight? Around 6 pm?' Tiff looked at both Lola and Jo. 'And will the others be there?' she added hastily, hoping for a certain answer.</p><p>'I think so-' Jo began, but Lola cut her off. 'Max is not feeling very well, so do not count on it.' she said, not looking at Tiff. An uncomfortable feeling arose inside of her and she felt like crying, but she tried not to. </p><p>'Uh, what is going on with him? Do you know?' she tried to ask in the most normal way possible, as to not give off what she was feeling. </p><p>Lola looked at her, her eyebrows rose. 'No offense, Tiff, but aren't you his girlfriend? Go talk to him, I am not an owl.' She packed her bag and walked away. Jo stared awkwardly, gave Tiff a tiny smile and walked after Lola.</p><p>Tiff grabbed her phone immediately, opened Instagram and typed his name. Looking at the conversation, they had not even talked since the event. With a sigh, she decided to write him.</p><p>
  <em>Hey. How are you? I heard that you were not feeling that well. Do you want me to come over tonight? I was actually thinking of bringing the baby to Qing with the rest of LaMif, but I can store him at Aurélien. Let me know, okay? I worry about you.</em>
</p><p>Hesitant about the last message, she hit enter.</p><p>Mardi | 18:06</p><p>'Give me the ball back! It is mine and I want to play with it!' Jo and Bilal were fighting over a football, while Redouane was busy filming the aquarium for his new project. Tiff was looking around. Lola and Maya would come later and Max did not respond to her messages. She felt dizzy and super uncomfortable. She thought back of this morning.</p><p>He did not look sick. He looked sad. Sad about what? She did not know. Was it that he was not allowed in the hospital? But, surely, he must have understood. Even Aurélien's mom was not allowed in. Then what was it about? Her not responding to his messages? She was occupied with Moïra all weekend. </p><p>'Stop looking so depressed, girl!' Redouane came sitting next to her. 'What do you think of this take? I think it suits my view perfectly.'</p><p>Tiff cleared her throat. 'Erm, yeah, looks nice.' Redouane turned his head and looked at her. 'Are you okay? You have been acting a bit weird today. Is Moïra okay?'</p><p>'Yeah, she is with the dad.' Redouane smiled. 'So what is the problem?'</p><p>Tiff looked at him. She was not very close with Redouane and never really spoke 1 on 1 with him. Nevertheless, the emotions going through her and her mind right now were trying to burst out of her, with tears swallowing up her eyes. </p><p>'I was planning to go to Max tonight, but he is not answering my messages,' Tiff responded. 'And I feel so bad lately. I feel like crying all the time, and this time, it is not even because of Moïra.'</p><p>Redouane scratched his head. 'Call him? Surely he will answer.'</p><p>'I doubt it. I'm just-'</p><p>And tears started rolling down Tiff's eyes while trying to keep it in. Redouane put his arm on her shoulder and tried to comfort her.</p><p>'I just don't know what's going on. With him. With him acting so distant. Not answering my messages, not talking to me, looking angrily at me, I don't know what I did to him. It's eating me up.' She grabbed some of Moïra's tissues and tried to dry her eyes. 'I know that we have not been together for a long time, but it hurts me to not talk to him. It hurts me.'</p><p>Jo and Bilal came walking towards them. Bilal sat next to Tiff and also gave her an arm. 'Girl, love sucks. It is hard, that is why I am single right now.'</p><p>'No, dude, you are single because no one wants you.' Redouane joked. Bilal gave him a middlefinger. </p><p>Jo kneeled in front of Tiff and gave her a hand. 'He did respond to me today, although that was about something else. Maybe text him via me?'</p><p>Tiff felt even worse hearing this. It confirmed that he did not want to talk to her, that it was, in fact, <em>her fault. </em>Whatever it was that was going on with him. Trying to not to show her emotions too much, she gave a little smile through the tears. </p><p>'I would appreciate that, Jo.'</p><p>'Just don't make it too obvious that it's you!'</p><p>She gave her her telephone and grabbed the ball again. 'You can do this, Tiff!' Redouane and Bilal jumped. 'YES! QUEEN T!'</p><p>Tiff smiled to them all.  'Thank you guys, you don't know how you have managed to lighten my mood up.'</p><p>'Any day,' Bilal winked and shot the ball up against the roof. Jo slapped his shoulder. 'You moron!'</p><p>Tiff, in the meanwhile, was looking at Max's instagram page. What to write? This time, he would answer. After all, she is using Jo's phone.</p><p>
  <em>Yo Max, I'm coming over tonight. Save some snacks for me, will you?</em>
</p><p>She tried to write in the most Jo-fashioned way possible and hit enter. Surely, he immediately came online and started typing.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah sure, are you staying over?</em>
</p><p>Tiff got a lump in the throat. She would love to stay over. But would he want that? After how he acted? She felt that he loathed her. She knew it was probably not true, but her emotions told her otherwise.</p><p><em>Yeah! </em>Wanting to hit send, she hesitated, and rewrote.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah! By the way, you doing ok? You are not here right now, at Qing.</em>
</p><p>Tiff stared at the phone. He saw it, unlike her own messages, but did not start typing yet.</p><p>
  <em>I'll tell you tonight Jo, what time are you arriving?</em>
</p><p>Staring at Max's message, Tiff started to tear up again. When did she get so emotional over a boy? That never happened to her. It was always, one date, relationship, done, or, like in Aurélien's case, hooking up after a party. It never got to actually feeling something, and it hurts her.</p><p>
  <em>In an hour. Can you please unlock the door? You know I'm coming anyways, so no need for that right?</em>
</p><p>The reason of sending this message, was to assure herself that she can get in the house without Max sending her away in front of the door.</p><p>
  <em>Haha okay okay, what movie do you want to watch? That way I can start renting it</em>
</p><p>The urge to send Titanic fell over Tiff, but she had to act like Jo, how hard that may be, because Jo was one of a kind. </p><p>
  <em>Surprise me, see ya later</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah see you Jo !</em>
</p><p>'Jo, I'm finished.' Jo came walking, visible exhausted, and took her phone back. 'Ah thank god, girl, I am so tired off the game. I keep losing, it's unfair, they are teaming up against me.'</p><p>'No we're not! You just don't want to be in a team with me, admit it.' Bilal winked and teased Jo. Tiff was laughing. Finally, something to laugh about.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiff ends up going to Max house, without him knowing it's her and not Jo...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mardi | 19:24</p><p>Hesitant, she takes another step towards the door. It's open, she knows that, and tells herself that she's a coward. Looking at her phone, she reads a message from Aurélien that says that the baby is doing fine and is sleeping and that he is watching a movie. </p><p>Should I knock? No. Why knock, when he knows you are coming. Or well, Jo is coming. Tiff immediately went home after the arrangement with Max and tried to look the best she could. During her make-up session, she got notifications from the groupchat noticing that Lola and Maya had joined them in Qing. Tiff was happy for them, but kept thinking about Max.</p><p>Now that she is standing here, she got sad again. Irritated, by herself. Angry, not knowing why. Hurt, hurt that he does not want to talk to her. Not even reading her messages. At first, he always responded. Immediately. Now nothing. Tiff can't help, but blame herself. It is surely her fault, right?</p><p>With a sigh, she opened the door. Max lived alone in a very tiny apartment. He explained during their date that it was expensive, even if it was small, but that his parents helped him with money, because he wanted to try to live alone. His kitchen was open, but he was not there. Looking around, she smelled the leftovers of mac n cheese and had to keep it to herself from laughing. That was, after all, one of his favorite dishes. The door to his bedroom was closed and Tiff's anxiety was rising. What would happen if he notices her, instead of Jo? Would he throw her out? Would he scream at her? No, she thought. He would never do that. </p><p>She thought back of the times that a few of her exes screamed at her. Exes. Thinking back, she had 0 exes, if you count an ex for actually having loved them. Tiff realised she never really loved any of them, not untill she met Max, of course. </p><p>He sang a whole song to her. To her. No one else. Thinking back, tears sprung up her eyes again, but this time they were a mixture of happy and sad tears. He loved her. So why did he act so strange? Why? It was him who always stood up for her. Him who immediately helped her with the Jo clash. Him, who was there when Moïra could not stop crying. Him, who went with her to the ASE, helping her with her panic attack. Him, who came over <em>that evening </em>while locking their lips for the first time and having the most passionate kiss Tiff had ever experienced.</p><p>So what was the problem? Tiff hated herself. Go in, you coward. And she did.</p><p>She opened the door carefully and saw Max, with his back to the door, on his laptop, busy downloading a movie. He heard the sound of the door and turned around, his expression quickly fading from happy to emotionless.</p><p>He did not say anything. Neither did Tiff. What could I say? she thought. She took a deep breath and walked towards the bed. Max kept looking at her, but did not say a word.</p><p>'It was me on the phone of Jo, Max. I arranged us hanging out. It was because you did not respond to my messages, actually.' She looked at the ground while saying it, mainly because she felt immense anxiety looking at him. How did he feel? What is going on with him?</p><p>He did not respond. Instead, he turned around and looked at his laptop. She could notice he had been crying.</p><p>'Max?' No comment. 'Max, what is going on? Please talk to me?'</p><p>'I talked to you last friday, did I not?' It came very calm and sounded very softly, but the amount of emotions in this sentence grabbed Tiff by the throat. He looked at her with a tear dropping from his eye. </p><p>'I told you all about how I felt. I have nothing more to say.' He stood up and walked to his fridge. </p><p>Tiff felt stiff, her arms were sweaty and she was on the verge of crying. Last friday? She remembered it vague, mostly because of the weekend and Moïra and her mind had shut out the entire party and what happened before that.</p><p>Max took out two drinks and shakingly gave one to Tiff. She looked at him, but he did not look at her.</p><p>'Max, I have had a rough weekend. I am sorry if I was not there for you, if something happened. But I can assure you, my mind was so occupied with Tiff and-'</p><p>'And Aurélien.' It slipped before Tiff could finish her own sentence. Max looked at her. Tiff shook her head and stood up.</p><p>'N-no, Max, i-is that it? Is that what is going on? You think there is something going on between me and Aurélien?'</p><p>Max did not respond, but Tiff saw him silently crying and felt the urge to comfort him. Should she? What was this thinking, she hated herself. </p><p>Walking towards Max on the bed she pulled her arms around Max and hugged him, holding his head in her arms as he silently kept crying. Tiff could not resist herself and started slipping tears too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like hours. Max stayed in Tiff's arms for as long as they could both remember, both not saying a word to each other. Finally, Max lifted his head and looked into her eyes. Tiff stared back and her heart was pumping. He was so beautiful, so handsome. And he was hers. </p><p>'I'm afraid of losing you, Tiff,' he started. 'Honestly, I know how awful it sounds, but it's the truth. He can give you more than me-'</p><p>She broke him off. 'He can't give me more than you, when you already give me everything I need.' Max smiled, his tears slowly fading away. Tiff wanted to hug him again, but realised they need to have this conversation first.</p><p>'Max, I understand, okay? I understand that it is hard, in your position, I also wouldn't have liked to see another girl be with you the entire time, but trust me, there is no other way. He's the father. He needs to be in her life. Or do you want me to be occupied with Moïra 24/7?' </p><p>'No, ofcourse not.' He sat his back up straight and stared at the ground, giving a soft sigh. </p><p>'But you know how I feel, it's hard. And you already felt attraction to him once.'</p><p>Tiff put her hand on his face. She tried to reassure him via expressions, but knew it was useless.</p><p>'I did not exactly feel attraction as much as just feeling.. like hooking up. That was it. Nothing else.' She closed her eyes. Things were getting better and she felt the heavy weight off her shoulders disappear slowly.</p><p>'But you wouldn't hook up with someone you aren't attracted to-'</p><p>'No, but Max, listen. I've told you. You are the only guy who ever managed to get me fall in love.' She re-established her position on the bed as she started sitting on her knees. 'What do you want me to say to make you feel comfortable?'</p><p>On that moment, her phone lit up. The phone was closer to Max and his expression turned sad again, looking back at Tiff.</p><p>'He wants to hangout somewhere for a weekend alone with you and the baby,' he told her annoyingly. 'You should probably reply.'</p><p>Tiff did not know what to say. She was not in the mood for spending a weekend alone with Aurélien and the baby. He had been such a help to her, a kind friend, but that was it. How to tell Max, was a different story.</p><p>'What if you join me? That weekend? Would that make you feel better?'</p><p>'It would make me feel better if you just, don't act like he's your boyfriend.' On that moment, the laptop gave a sound, indicating the movie had finished downloading. </p><p>'Max, I feel nothing for Aurélien, nothing. I don't know how to prove it to you.' </p><p>With a deep sigh, and clear signs in his eyes, Max looked in Tiff's eyes. 'I believe you, but please do not go that weekend. It would devastate me.'</p><p>Tiff nodded, gave a little smile and leaned forward to kiss him, but he pulled back. 'I just ate mac n cheese,' he laughed. 'I did not know it was you who would come, I thought it was Jo.'</p><p>They both ended up laughing. 'I really don't care what you eat, I'm just longing for you, that's all.' She leaned in again and this time Max accepted her. He tasted like heaven to her and her heart was pumping just as hard as it did back during the friday of their first kiss. But Max quickly pulled away before she could slip her tongue towards him. 'Movie time, no?'</p><p>Tiff sat back. 'Yes.' </p><p> </p><p>Mercredi | 01:43</p><p>Tiff was slowly caressing Max's hair. They had finished watching some comedy movie about animals whereas Max fell asleep in her arms. She was not tired, though. Thinking about the events of the other day and weekend had her entire mind on stress and only now, it was relaxed. Her phone lit up and she saw that Aurélien had left a voice message. </p><p>Strange, she said to herself. He promised to call her if it was about Moïra or urgent and for other non-urgent things to text her. As he did not call her, this message must not have been urgent. Nevertheless, she was curious what it said.</p><p>Grabbing her airpods as not to wake up Max, she listened.</p><p>
  <em>Hey Tiff. Don't worry, Moïra is fine. I just wanted to let you know that Judith tried to contact me again. She thinks it was you who tried to mess up our relationship. I know that is not true, but we left off with a fight once again. I don't know why I'm telling you exactly, but I felt like telling someone.</em>
</p><p>Tiff felt annoyed. She didn't mind being friends with Aurélien, but that was it. She knew exactly what to respond to him, in texts.</p><p>
  <em>I have a boyfriend, you can tell her that. And I love him. There is nothing she should worry about. </em>
</p><p>After hitting send, she felt immense happiness. Because it was the truth. She <em>loved </em>him. Max. He was her man. Her everything. </p><p>Aurélien had send a text back. </p><p>
  <em>The clingy guy at the hospital?</em>
</p><p>Anger had started to build in Tiff. Clingy guy? </p><p>
  <em>He was not clingy, he was being protective. You would have been too if it was Judith's baby, wouldn't you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't mean it in a negative way, Tiff. Sorry.</em>
</p><p>She sighed. This was never going to work like this. Max and Aurélien had to talk to each other. </p><p>On that moment, Max woke up. </p><p>'Hey there, Jack.' He smiled. 'You look so pretty like that.'</p><p>'You are barely awake, Bzz La Mouche.' she responded, laughing. He kissed her. 'I missed you.'</p><p>'I missed you too. My entire life, actually.'</p><p>They started kissing again, not stopping untill Max fell asleep again and Tiff slowly followed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! Thanks for reading. This is my first story on A03 and I'm still trying to get used to this site so forgive me for any mistakes :) I don't know how many chapters I will implement, but I can give you a spoiler: Tiff and Max endgame !<br/>let me know what you think, I appreciate everything &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>